vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
SCP-2070
|-|SCP-2070-1= |-|SCP-2070-2= Summary SCP-2070 is the collective designation for several anomalies related to modern observational cosmology. SCP-2070-1 is the observed tendency of the distribution of galaxies in the universe to be elongated and pointed toward our position on Earth. This tendency manifests itself as extended lines of galaxies resembling arrows. SCP-2070-1 instances are known in the astronomical community as "fingers of God." Public discussion of SCP-2070-1 is to explain them as an effect of galaxies' velocities on observed redshifts on cosmological scales1. SCP-2070-2 is the observed formation of galaxies into coherent, recognizable pictographs and symbols. Examples of SCP-2070-2 instances include: *A stickman representation of a human being *A miniature depiction of the sun and its eight planets, as well as several of the larger Kuiper belt objects and two as-yet unobserved bodies *In three instances, characters consistent with Shang-dynasty-era oracle bone script. Rough translations of messages include "WE ARE KINGS", "WE ARE SPECIAL", and "WE ARE THE CENTER" Although instances of SCP-2070-2 are never perfectly formed, they are consistent with their identified shapes to within observational uncertainties. At least one instance of SCP-2070-2 has been identified in each major galaxy cluster, with suspected instances in smaller formations of galaxies pending further data collection. Public discussion of SCP-2070-2 instances is to dismiss them as random formations among meaningless noise, and only instances which could conceivably be disguised as such are to be made available to the public. SCP-2070-3 is a hinged box constructed of jade and an unidentified alloy measuring 1.0050 m on each side and 0.335 m tall2. SCP-2070-3 remains locked by an unknown mechanism under normal circumstances. The top face is covered in symbols that correspond to no known language, as well as a sequence of Shang-dynasty-era script apparently describing the Hubble expansion3. Touching symbols on the outside of the box that correspond to instances of SCP-2070-2 will open the box. The inside contains a layer of sand 4.672 cm deep. Drawing a symbol in this sand and closing SCP-2070-3 will cause three things to happen: *The box will emit a directed burst of tachyons. *The symbol(s) drawn in the sand will manifest as an instance of SCP-2070-2 in a part of space along the direction of the tachyon burst. Instances of SCP-2070-1 in the surrounding region will appear and/or become more pronounced. *The instances of SCP-2070-2 will change to correspond to different symbols on SCP-2070-3. How SCP-2070-3 accomplishes this retrocausal reorganization is unknown at this time. Further study of the effects of targeted tachyon emission in general is currently marked as a LEVEL-6 Research Priority. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-B Name: SCP-2070, "The Fingers of God" Origin: SCP Foundation Age: Has been around since Ancient China Classification: Keter Class Anomalous Weapon Wielders: SCP Foundation Powers and Abilities: Capable of retrocausal reshaping and rearranging of galaxies, Can spontaneously generate Tachyon particles Attack Potency: Multi-Galaxy level (Can casually reshape and rearrange galaxy clusters) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can release tachyons and move galaxies within short timeframes) Durability: Unknown Range: Multi-Galactic, possibly Universal Weaknesses: None notable Category:Weapons Category:SCP Foundation Category:Internet Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Physics Users Category:Causality Users Category:Tier 3